Nonsentient Creatures of Warclema
Plants Armor Plants Armor plants are floor plants that have adapted to grow on large creatures where they will form a protective armor while drawing nutrients from the host's blood. Some varieties of them will even inject their host with helpful chemicals and use beneficial ligic on them. They also are good at absorbing ligic-based attacks. Cursed Armor Plants Often, an armor plant's reliance upon its host's blood will encourage them to develop ways to keep from being removed, whether it be the use of substances that will cause the host to suffer from withdrawal symptoms after removal of the armor plant, or something as severe as controlling the host's mind. These are referred to as cursed armor plants. Blade Plants Blade plants were bred from floor plants to form a single, sharp root that can cut as easily as any blade. They retain nutrients well so that they can survive extended periods of being uprooted and are able to get an amazing amount of nutrients from a short exposure to blood. Due to their use as weapons, they have developed a seed delivery system that has the seed exit through the root, while being swung so that it can hopefully enter an animal's body, where it will be fertilized by its new host's blood. In places where the use of blade plants is common, it is not unusual for corpses to have blade plants growing out of them. Due to their roots getting stuck into the person their user is attacking instead of the user themself, they have a harder time of developing ways of controlling their user. However, there are some blade plants that have their root give off a sticky substance in order to stay stuck in whatever they are used to attack. Floor Plants Floor plants look like wooden floors covered with leaves. They have sharp roots pierce and absorb nutrients from insects and other small animals that try to live underneath them. They are also sometimes used for the ground floor of houses as a way of pest control. They are quite hard. Green Rain Green rain is a special herb whose seeds are imbued with white ligic which causes them to float in the air when they are released. The seeds eventually sprout in mid air and grow until the nutrients in the air are no longer enough to support them, upon which time they'll drop to the ground below and root themselves. The tea brewed from the leaves of green rain that hasn't fallen makes a great, natural antidepressant. Lantern Trees Lantern trees are named for their always burning leaves that provide carbon dioxide for the leaves above them. They are fireproof. Their seeds are kept in a container that gets heated until it explodes, scattering the seeds. Lackals Lackals are a species of carnivorous plant that flattens itself against the ground until special hairs on its large leaves are disturbed by moving objects, upon which time the plant will wrap its leaves around the object and begin to digest it. There are also cultivated varieties that will give up their meal in response to tickling. The cultivated variety is often used to trap wild animals and is often rewarded with the care that an intelligent species can give to it. Loner's Delights A special flower that is known for its resemblance to female human genitalia as far as both sight and touch are concerned. Felves descended from them. Slopeskilla Slopeskilla are flowers found in cold areas. Their light blue petals slope downwards and have small upward curves at the ends. When the slopeskilla is ready to release its seeds, it first releases a burst of blue ligic that freezes the water on the petals and causes the pistil to shrink, starting with the bottom, causing the seed to be pushed out, where it will slide down the icy petals before flying off like a skier on a ski slope. Whirlies Whirlies are simple flowers that descended from dandelions. They have adapted purple ligic to create small gusts of wind that blow their seeds away. Their petals are various shades of red, blue, and purple, with blue petals being more numerous at the top and red petals being more numerous at the bottom. Animals Blazesilk Weavers Blazesilk weavers are spiders that feed on the ashes of anything unlucky enough to be caught in its web. Once they have something trapped in their web, they will set their web on fire to burn whatever was caught in it. Only a special, sticky, orange coating on the web burns, leaving the tough, rope-like webbing underneath unharmed. Their legs end in razor-sharp claws that originally allowed their ancestors to cut their webs to swing the loose strands towards nearby flames. The tips of their fangs come together to form something resembling a pair of needle nose pliers and are used with their claws to remove any parts of their prey that don't burn. Blazesilk Weavers (Giant) The giant blazesilk weavers, like their diminutive brethren, burn their webs and feast upon the ashes of their prey. Unlike their smaller cousins, they participate in a symbiotic relationship with plants that have adapted to the presence of the giant blazesilks. They build their web around the plants so that anything that comes to feed on the plants will get caught and burned to ashes that will feed both the blazesilk and the plants. The giant blazesilks, like many giant versions of Warlemian species, resulted from competition over a Spontaneous Generation location. Giant blazesilks managed to be one of the few to survive as a species after the Spontaneous Generation in the area that resulted in it stopped. They survived by learning to use the Spontaneous Generation location's supply of organic material as bait for carnivorous creatures and switching to plants as bait once the Spontaneous Generation stopped. Flish Flish are fish that have evolved to fly. It is important to note that "flish" is used to refer to the result of convergent and parallel evolution that had occurred in numerous species of marine animals, and as such, the term is not used in taxonomy. Lungflish Lungflish evolved from lungfish (duh) and are one of the few flish that can breath out of water. They've become quite common in Warclema. Scale Whales Scale whales are gigantic catfish that use white ligic to gain a magnetic levitation that's just strong enough to allow them to swim in the air. The name had come from their large size rather than their ancestry. They still rely on gills for breathing, but can survive outside of water for about 4 hours. Furgel Furgels are quadrupedal gelatinous creatures with coats of fur. The fur will usually cover all but the underside of the creature, so that it can digest anything below it. Their gelatinous insides contain a mix of watrons and neutrons that they are able to manipulate the acidity of through shape shifting. They resulted from a Spontaneous Generation area that was located in an oscha village, which allowed them to incorporate neutrons into their bodies. Penguins While traveling to Warclema, the dimensional ship that held the cats and dogs was lost. Humans soon began to try to fill the void with penguins and tortoises. As a result, those species underwent artificial selection to make different breeds. After adapting to Warclema's physics, it was discovered that penguins were skilled at using white ligic for flight. Riding Penguins A breed of penguin that was bred to carry a human rider. They grow to about 9 or 10 feet tall, and resemble emperor penguins. The rider relies on weight distribution rather than leg pressure to control the penguin. The last of them was killed in the Demon War. Blambers A breed of penguin that was bred to use black ligic. They are rather large and fat, and have a yellow belly instead of a white one. They also have yellow eyebrows that are similar to the crested penguin's... crest. They are good at lowering and raising their altitude quickly, which tends to give them an advantage when being chased by many of the flying creatures in Warclema that usually only make use of white ligic. They are thought of as big, lovable oafs by many of their owners. Bleathers A breed of penguin that was bred to use blue ligic. They are blue and white instead of black and white, and have large, noticeably feathery wings that actually look like wings instead of flippers. They will use blue ligic to gain a small boost in flight speed by cooling the air in front of them to condense it, creating a small bubble-shaped vacuum that will pull them forward. The more noticeable feathers are to provide more surface area to be pulled into the vacuum without adding much mass. They are known for being good with children. Rets A breed of penguin that was bred to use red ligic. They are red and white instead of black and white, and possess color patterns similar to those of banded penguins. They also have larger eyes than other penguins. They use red ligic to attack and to thermally expand the air behind them to propel themselves. Due to their special color pattern, they are better at maintaining a constant altitude when twisting their bodies in midflight. They are the most popular choice for guard penguins due to their ferocious reputation. Whellies A breed of penguin that was bred to use white ligic. Their black feathers have been replaced by light yellow ones, and they have an elongated body that keeps them from standing upright. They were originally attached to the sides of magnet rafts to help keep them stable when flying near magnetically levitating landmasses. They soon became obsolete when magnet rafts started being produced with their own stabilizers built in, but whellies are still appreciated by those who enjoy their comical appearance and those who don't trusta magnet raft stabilizer. Tortoises While traveling to Warclema, the dimensional ship that held the cats and dogs was lost. Humans soon began to try to fill the void with penguins and tortoises. As a result, those species underwent artificial selection to make different breeds. After adapting to Warclema's physics, it was discovered that tortoises were skilled at using black ligic to defend themselves. Soft Shell Soft shell tortoises possess a shell that has a very thick but soft outer layer. The tortoise is unable to feel anything in this outer layer, so it is often carved to make it easier for the tortoise to carry something. Often times, it'll be carved to form a saddle. Other times, holes will be carved into this outer layer and covered with lids. Others will carve a hole, put something in, and then fill the hole in with a special substance made to be indistinguishable from the rest of the shell's outer layer to hide something special. Stove Shell Stove shell tortoises have shells that they release red ligic through the top of. The tops of their shells contain a depression that can easily hold stuff. They are often used to cook food outdoors. Category:Warclema